


my emotions feel like explosions when you are around

by puppygoat



Series: i found hope in a heart attack [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, badboyhalo has wings, birdboyhalo, could be seen as platonic?, givebbhwings2k20, no beta we die like men, skeppy do be smitten, tommy tubbo techno wilbur philza and niki are mentioned like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppygoat/pseuds/puppygoat
Summary: “I... I know I say this a lot,” Bad muttered, rubbing at the back of his neck bashfully, not meeting Skeppy’s eyes, “but I really mean it; I love you, Skeppy. And- and I’m glad it’s you here.”Skeppy’s simper and accompanying blush seemed to be persistent and automatic as soon as Bad opened his mouth.“Of course I’m here, I’d never miss a chance to spend time with you.”
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: i found hope in a heart attack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054880
Comments: 9
Kudos: 134





	my emotions feel like explosions when you are around

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first part in a potential series?? maybe
> 
> i just like writing about bbh having wings #givebbhwings2k20
> 
> this is short af sorry :P

Nighttime wind cooled the crisp Autumn air around them, the breeze gentle as it rattled through the surrounding trees, their red and brown leaves reflecting the golden starlight from Bad’s eyes, making them shine even brighter than usual; time seemed to freeze as Skeppy stared, smiling beneath his mask. He usually would have taken it off by now, but it provided an easy escape from confronting his feelings whilst he observed the other. It wasn’t a cold night, but the slight chill still brought a gentle blush to Bad’s face, and with the way the wind tousled his hair, Skeppy couldn’t fault himself for appreciating, at least for a little longer.

“-eppy? Skeppy? Skeppy, are you even listening to me?” Bad’s voice finally registered, dragging him away from his thoughts with a few disoriented blinks.  
“I am now; what did you say?”  
Bad huffed, nudging Skeppy with his shoulder, the slight upturn in the corner of his lips giving away that he wasn’t actually annoyed.

“I said, ‘we might get a better view from higher up the hill,’ but you were too busy spacing out, and now those lot have taken that spot.”  
“Oh,” Skeppy replied dumbly, casting his eyes to the left and seeing that Bad was correct, as now Tommy, Tubbo, Wilbur, Philza, Techno and Nikki were all gathered to watch, too.  
“It’s fine,” Skeppy began again, “we already have a nice spot, we don’t want to lose this looking for a better one. We can always watch from the top of our tree if necessary. We’ll probably be fine here, though.”  
“Hmm,” Bad hummed, looking back out at the ocean, “okay. I trust you.” 

He shuffled closer to the water bank, just shy of being able to dangle his feet off the dock, and smiled back at Skeppy over his shoulder. Skeppy matched it, though it was hidden beneath his mask, and joined him in getting closer to the ocean. 

“I... I know I say this a lot,” Bad muttered, rubbing at the back of his neck bashfully, not meeting Skeppy’s eyes, “but I really mean it; I love you, Skeppy. And- and I’m glad it’s you here.”  
Skeppy’s simper and accompanying blush seemed to be persistent and automatic as soon as Bad opened his mouth.  
“Of course I'm here, I’d never miss a chance to spend time with you.” 

Bad laughed breathily, turning his gaze to the dock beneath them to avoid Skeppy’s own, because even hidden beneath his mask Bad could feel it.  
“Not here, silly,” Bad teased, gesturing around at their surroundings, before bringing his hands to rest over his heart, “here.”  
Skeppy’s simper grew into a goofy grin, and, feeling boyish, he lifted the bottom of his mask to showcase it, not caring about the redness painted across his face.  
“I love you, too, Bad. I always will.” He returned, unable to see Bad’s reaction now that his mask was half-lifted and blocking his view.  
Before he could replace his mask, he felt a quick kiss pressed against the corner of his mouth, then it was gone, and Bad was burying his burning face in Skeppy’s shoulder.

Skeppy sat, stunned for a good few seconds, mind blank, before composing himself and chuckling, unabashedly jovial. He quickly discarded his mask fully, knowing Bad’s wings were covering them from the outside world, and, in an attempt to gently pry Bad out of his hiding place, rested his hand over Bad’s between them, and as he predicted, ever so slowly Bad turned his hand over so Skeppy could link their fingers together and re-positioned himself on his shoulder, still refusing to meet Skeppy’s eyes and looking out into the ocean, instead.  
As the first firework shot into the sky, Skeppy leant his head on top of Bad’s, watching together as the celebrations began, the bright explosions of colour reflecting in the water and lighting up the area enough for Skeppy to be able to see their connected hands and grin. The yells and cheers of the others on the hill were drowned out by the beating of his own heart.

“Happy new year, Bad,” He smiled.  
“Happy new year, Skeppy.”


End file.
